Valentine's Day at 221B
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: John loves Sherlock. Sherlock doesn't get it. (probably gonna be super short. i just wanted to try a holiday fic for once) (rated T to be safe and possible harsh language)
1. Chapter 1

John. Come home immediately. –SHWhy? Sherlock, I'm at work. –JWJohnnnn. Come homeeee. –SHSherlock Holmes, I am with a patient. –JWThey're obviously unimportant if you're still texting me. Either that or you're lying. –SH

_John? –SH _

_John, I checked the time and you're supposed to be on lunch break right now. Why won't you answer? –SH _

_John. This is tedious. I'll shoot holes in the wall. –SH _

_John –SH _

_John? –SH _

_Are you kidnapped again? It's been an hour since your last text. –SH _

_It better not be Mycroft –SH _

_Actually, I take it back. He won't hurt you. So I guess I'd rather it be Mycroft. –SH _

_John? –SH _

_Fine. I'll see you in two hours anyways after you get home from work. –SH _

Sherlock sent the last text. Sherlock was bored and waiting for John to come home.

He trudged over the couch and plopped down dramatically and got into pouting position. Curled up in the fetal postion, facing the back of the couch, making his back turned to the rest of the world. Perfect. Now when John comes home in 15 minutes, he will see pouting Sherlock.

Little did Sherlock Holmes know, John Watson was currently in the store, looking around the chemistry department. After going through the isles and realizing Sherlock has most of these things in some shape or form or model, John almost gave up. Then he saw it. He smiled and walked over, already 15 minutes later than Sherlock assumed he'd be home. John's phone had died due to poor planning on his part. He had forgotten to charge it overnight after a long and tiring case. On February the 13th of all days, as well. There goes last minute gift shopping. Try last possible second.

Sherlock had gotten up from his pouting position and began pacing when John as an hour later than usual. Maybe he and Sarah are going out tonight?

Unlikely. They broke up and she didn't seem keen on the idea of a second date after the first one had gone so horribly.

Maybe he's going out with someone new? It IS February the 14th, some kind of significance in the world of the simple minded. Maybe a holiday. Something about lots of chocolate and sweets. Three Kings Day? Ridiculous. John is not of Spanish origin, and therefore may not even know what Three Kings Day is, let alone how to celebrate the holiday.

Sherlock sighed. He has to wait for three more hours until he can assume kidnapping or a date. Or that John may be out tonight overall. Something was bugging dear Watson and the Consulting Detective couldn't figure it out.

Sherlock Holmes can't figure it out? Sherlock nearly laughed at this. How is there something he can't figure out? Sherlock sat on the couch deducing.

_Now, John is either trying to hide something from me, feeling ill, or is thinking a lot about something- resulting in absent minded-ness. More likey a combination between the later and the former. Okay so he could be thinking of something he'd like to hide from me, and the more he thinks about it, the more I could possibly deduce about it. John Watson is not dumb, not ignorant, and not by any means totally stupid or brain-dead. Maybe he need to get off. He hasn't been out with a girl in some time. Almost 6 months, which is a pretty long time for John. He's very polite and strong and handsome. He could easily get someone. Why doesn't he? Maybe attraction to someone else. _

_Ah. _

_Love. _

_John is in love. Maybe he's out with her tonight. Maybe he's currently ravishing her until she screams his name. Maybe they're having a nice fancy dinner. He's probably forgotten about our plans tonight. He wanted to show my the Star Wars trilogy tonight. We were going to have a two-day movie marathon between all the Star Wars movies and the Lord of The Rings (and The Hobbit) marathon. It would be hours of me commenting on the inaccuracy of the plot, possibly getting into it. It was going to be popcorn and tea and sweets on sale from whatever holiday was going on. It was going to be great. _

Sherlock sat up and pouted to himself. He's getting sentimental and he knows it. Time to text John.

_John, if you are out with a woman, I will be very cross with you. We had made plans. We had at least 7.5 that I ditched for this. –SH _

_John? –SH _

_Come home already. –SH _

About another half hour later, John walked through the front door of 221B and into the foyer where sherlock laid in his pouting position. John sighed to himself, smiling slightly. He walked over and plugged his phone into the charger, then turned to walk back into the room with a very grumpy Sherlock.

"What's her name?" Sherlock's deep baritone voice bellowed from the couch.

"Who?" John nearly jumped out of his socks right then and there.

"The woman! The one you're in love with! You're obviously in love. Who. Is. The. Woman?" Sherlock demanded. John paused and bit his lip.

"Well, not she….exactly." John blushed. "Well…it just so happens to be you…Uh," John scratched the back of his head "Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock"

_AH, Valentines day. The day of love. I must've missed that. _

_I also missed the fact that John Hamish Watson has fallen in love with me. I'm such an idiot. _


	2. Chapter 2

**SHERLOCK POV **

"That's new. When did this come up?" I inquired nervously. John has never shown interest before. Not this way. I quite like it, though. This feeling I've been having about John…I'm not sure if it's what he'd call love. I'm obviously attracted, but I'm not sure I could call it "love"

"I've almost always felt this way…" John replied hoarsely, probably believing he's going to be rejected. I can't reject John. I've barely ever denied him anything partaining to myself. I hate when other touch me, but I let him do so, I even told him to hold my hand once when we had to go on a plane, considering I'm actually afraid of flying and it was my first time since my childhood. I never deny John anything related to myself, because I don't mind when he's the one giving the physical contact.

"I…um….I never noticed.." I whispered, getting more and more nervous by the second. I can't just deny him full access to my whole body, I don't want him to stop the small touches every now and then. "John, I'm not completely sure what…love is. Could you, explain it to me, so may asses my own feelings to see if I feel that way back toward you?"

John shifted his weight to his other foot and looked at me curiously. "Seriously?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "When have I ever said something I don't entirely mean? To you, at least." I snapped back, beginning to feel embarrassed. He sighed and sat down in his arm chair, then I quickly moved to sit down in mine across from him.

"Well, it's different for everyone, Sherlock. There's no actual, accurate definition." John started, looking slightly embarrassed. Why is he blushing? This is an information exchange.

"Actually, the meaning of love is defined in the dictionary. I believe it reads; 'unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another' or 'warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion' or 'attraction based on sexual desire or affection of lovers' or 'strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties' or 'affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests' if I am not mistaken."

"Sherlock, that could be it but it's also not being able to live without that something or someone. Thinking about him or her or it constantly. Concerned for their well being, and always wants the best for them." John remarked back quickly.

I leaned back in my chair and pressed the tips of my fingers together, and brought my hands under my chin, thinking.

Do I love John? I closed my eyes and delved into my mind palace.

**Definition number one: **_unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another _makes sense, I care more for his sake than my own, so that is one way to love John Watson.

**Definition number two: **_warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion _again, this checks out as well, I believe. I devote my life to this man, he is my best friend, and sometimes, I have times when I'd only talk to John and tune everyone and everything else out. Check to that as well for another way to love John Watson.

**Definition number three: **_attraction based on sexual desire or affection of lovers _well, I'd say John was handsome or good-looking, but that'd be an understatement to describe his gorgeous body and mind. I'd have plenty of…racy dreams about John….ravishing me in different ways and…positions. I blushed at this and merely put another check to that way to love John Watson.

**Definition number four: **_strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties _I wouldn't say I love him like a brother, as that would make my previous checked definition quite disturbing and a bit not good under many circumstances. I have a strong affection for him, I think, but not as a brother or a family member. I shall not lump him in with Mycroft, whom I barely have any concern for. Uncheck this definition.

**Definition number five: **_affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests _that makes sense as well. We have the common love for adrenaline and danger, and I certainly admire John for his nerves of steel and bravery. I'd say that logically, based off of the dictionary approach I reciprocate the sentiment.

Though what John had said. I know I cannot live a happy and healthy life without John, and I'd probably end up horribly…well screwed up if I were to put it delicately. I don't think I would survive without him. I always think of John first. Always putting John's well-being first. I scare off girlfriends and potential mates if I know they'd have any intention of hurting my John. I've driven unfaithful women out, I've made over-emotional girls cry and leave forever, and I've made strict, untrusting females quiver with fear at the mention of Sherlock Holmes.

I've only ever had his best intentions at mind, even if I would never tell him I'd driven the girls away intentionally to save him the heartache and frustration of the relationship. I'd say I love him with everything I've had, and I never managed to realize this.

Now, on this day, of all days it _had _to be Valentine's day, I've realized just how much I want and need John Watson, and the many ways I love him.

I opened my eyes and found it was now dark outside, and John was gone from his armchair across from mine. I sighed and checked the time. I've been in my mind palace for an hour and a half. I ran my fingers through my hair and got up, going to the kitchen to look for Watson. I found a note on the table and read it over quickly.

_Sherlock, _

_I got a call from Sarah, and she needs me at the surgery immediately for some reason. _

_Be home soon. _

_I promise, and I hope to have an answer when I walk through that door._

_I left at 18:00and should be home by 19:30. _

_See you then, and you better be home, or I'll be very cross. _

_-John Watson _

I glanced at the clock and it read 18:45. I blinked and ran to the coat rack, slipping on my shoes, coat and scarf.

I have 45 minutes until John goes home. Nearest grocery…oh, across from Angelo's!

I ran out the door, and hurried to the store, then to Angelo's, making it home at 19:40. I panicked and ran up the stair, skipping two steps at a time. Hurry, Sherlock.

I burst into the door of the flat and found John taking off his coat.

"A-Am I too late? When did you get home?" I asked frantically. I hope John isn't mad.

"No? Sherlock I got in about a minute or two ago. Where did you go?" John asked questioningly. I sighed with relief.

"I got you this." I blurted quickly, holding up the bag from the grocery. John eyed me suspiciously and took the bag from my eager hand. He looked in and smiled, chuckling slightly.

"You got milk, an astronomy book, and assorted teas?" John laughed. I frowned. Does he not like it? I nodded hesitantly. He smiled up at me, still laughing quietly. "That's very…thoughtful of you. Why did you do that?" John walked into the kitchen, putting the milk in the fridge and the assorted teas in the cupboard.

"Because I love you too." I replied instantly. I heard him drop everything onto the table and rush over. I smiled to myself, hearing his eager steps. He rushed over, and took hold of my upper arms, pulling me down to meet his height and crashed him lips onto mine. It was in no way soft, or sweet, or hesitant. It was rough, needy and quite heated. Not that I'm complaining. This was everything I dreamed of doing with John, except feeling it was much better than dreaming it up. It felt much better than I imagined. I had to pull away when his steady hands reached for the buttons of my purple shirt.

I stood up straight, pulling away gently, and taking my tongue away from his, which was previously rubbing against my unsure tongue in my own mouth. I looked his face up and down, a smile growing on my features, as well as his own.

"John, I would like to take you." I smiled happily and almost childlike. His face turned read, his eyes bugged out a bit and he started coughing a bit.

"E-Excuse me?" John choked out. I blushed when I realized what he must've thought.

"N-Not like that. If anything, in this relationship, you'd be the one to 'take me' anyways, B-But that's not the point." I retorted quickly, then added. "I want to take you out to dinner…"

"Oh…ah, okay." John replied, a smile once again resurfacing as he put his jacket back on. I smiled. Off to Angelo's.

(_to be continued) _


End file.
